


Midnight Snack

by casstayinmyass



Category: Halloween (Zombie), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Counter Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fantasizing, Flirting, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Oblivious Brackett, Older Man/Younger Woman, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secret Crush, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Table Sex, Teasing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: You’ve had a crush on your best friend Annie’s dad, the Sheriff of Haddonfield, since high school. Now that you’re leaving for college, things reach a boiling point… and Brackett can’t get you out of his head.





	Midnight Snack

"I really appreciate you helping with the move."

You enter Annie's house, a doorway you've been through too many times to count, and grin, grabbing you both a cider from the fridge.

"I'm not about to leave you with some creepy mover guys who'll probably try to grope you."

"Thanks, hun. You're a real pal."

You giggle and toss Annie some scissors. She cuts an empty wine box open, and the two of you get to work.

"When we get to college," Annie says, "We're gonna take the entire campus by storm."

"Like how? Like we're gonna fuck our way through the campus population?" you ask.

"Exactly," Annie nods, and you look off.

"Yeah." Annie glances over at you.

"Maybe just me. My dad won't be there, so you'll be shit out of luck."

"Guess I'll just have to make use of our last night in town."

Annie makes a face. "Do it in his squad car or something, I don't need to fucking hear that."

"What about the squad car?"

You both jump, turning to see Sheriff Brackett coming in the front. You feel a wave of arousal-- he's got the top two buttons of his uniform undone, and his aviators make him look like a force to be reckoned with. Of course, the fuzzy man underneath shows through as he takes his hat off and gives a proud smile. "Did you girls really notice? I got it in for a car wash, looks nice and shiny now."

Annie busts laughing, and you have to fight not to as well. The poor guy looks utterly clueless as Annie pats him on the back. He shakes his head.

"I'll never understand you two," he sighs, grabbing himself some water, "Just as well. Guess some things never change."

You watch him go, and Annie snaps in front of your face.

"Back to business, baby. Let's go up to my room, start on my closet."

"Right."

As you head up the stairs, the Sheriff looks back to check the clock, catching a glimpse of your tight little shorts in doing so. He looks away quickly, swallowing.

After a good solid hour and a half of working on packing up her room, Sheriff Brackett calls up that dinner's ready. 

"Well, I was gonna make some of my famous homemade potato chip and corn casserole, yes Annie-- with whole grain pasta-- but I figured to hell with that, it's your last night here at home!"

"Dad--" Annie warns, and her dad hushes her as he pops open a box on the table.

"Nice cheesy pizza! That should pack the calories on good."

You smile, taking a slice. "Thanks, Mr. Brackett."

"No sweat at all, honey."

You sigh to yourself, and Annie smirks across the table. Her dad busies himself with chowing down on the first slice. Annie sparks up conversation.

"So Paul from chem has serious big dick energy," she says to you, "I wonder if I should keep seeing him even after we start college."

You shrug. "He seems really into you. I think you should." You start to smirk. "Mr. Brackett, you have big dick energy." He looks up, startled.

"I, I what, sweetheart?"

"Don't torture him, (y/n)."

"Big dick energy," you repeat. Brackett goes redder than a lobster.

"I hope that's a good thing."

Annie changes the subject. "Halloween's coming up. What are you gonna be, babe?"

"Mmmm cheerleader maybe."

"Slutty cheerleader?"

"The sluttiest."

"That's my girl, leave nothing to the imagination."

Sheriff Brackett coughs, and you kick Annie under the table with a grin.

Annie folds her hands. "Well regardless, I know my dad'll like the costume."

"Annie!" Sheriff Brackett blushes harder than you had ever seen that poor man blush as she gets up to grab the napkins. He takes a seat across from you, flustered and in a panic. "Sorry 'bout her, she's.... I don't know where she gets these... it's just so unfounded--"

You watch him stammer and go red, and at last you put him out of his misery. "It's fine."

"--Cause I just want you to know, I don't... I wouldn't--"

"Hey. I don't mind." The way you say it gives him pause, but he brushes it off.

"Okay. Well, eat up, I've got another one on the counter if we're all real hungry enough."

On one hand, you feel guilty about teasing a kind man who obviously strives to be the best possible version of himself. On the other hand, he's fucking hot, and you can't lie to yourself about how much you want him anymore. Besides, you're convinced he's got a wild side somewhere deep in there. Probably where he stores all his deepest secrets...

You're honestly surprised too, how well Annie took it that you had a crush on her dad. You had told her back in eleventh grade, when the both of you were too drunk to have any sort of filter. Of course, at first, she had been a nightmare about it-- she wouldn't speak to you for a month. She had demanded you tell her if you had slept with him, which you assured her, had never happened. Then she realized how ridiculous she was being, and had actively been trying to set you up since.

"Mr. Brackett?" You look up at him, and he looks at you, mouth full of pizza.

"Mm, yeah? What is it, sweetie?"

You reach your hand across the table, and put it on his. He swallows his food.

"I'm about to go off to college."

His eyes don't leave your hand. "True."

"And..." you bite your lip, working up the courage to tell him. "I just wanted you to know..."

Annie comes back in to set the table, and you retract your hand slowly.

 ----

After dinner, you go up to Annie's room to watch bad horror movies.

"Have you ever seen Rob Zombie's 31?" Annie asks, grabbing her remote.

"No, put it on."

Annie gets up on her bed, and looks around her bare walls, save for the TV. The finger painting of the high school principal was still there below Annie's windowsill from when Lynda had been high off her ass. The dent was still there behind Annie's headboard from when she lost her virginity. All the shit from growing up was still around, and it was bittersweet to leave it.

"Fucking weird."

You take off your shorts, looking for your pajama top. "I know, right? I basically grew up here with you."

"I'm gonna miss it, in a way. Hey, you wanna borrow one of my tops?"

"You mean Paul? He's not my type." Annie rolls her eyes, and you laugh. "I was sure I brought my cami. Lemme just check the hall for it."

You head out into the dark hallway, and kick around for the top.

Here it is. You dropped it on the top step. Bending over in your panties, you pick it up, and take your daytime top off, exposing your bra. You can change quickly before--

"Oh my god," you hear behind you, and you whip around to see Sheriff Brackett standing outside the bathroom door, toothbrush in hand. "I didn't see anything," he blurts, and you giggle, covering your breasts for his sake only.

"Like em?"

He stutters harder than a nail gun. "I, I really couldn't say..."

"Oh?"

He's not playing your game. "Goodnight, (y/n)."

"Sweet dreams, Mr. Brackett!"

"Yeah, you too."

You watch him bump into a wall, since he's got his hands over his eyes. You chance a look down to see if he's hard, but in the dark you can't tell if that's a bulge or just creases. Grinning to yourself, you put your top on, and head back to Annie's room.

"He--"

Annie holds up a hand. "Spare me the details, please. He's still my dad."

You two flick on the movie, and snuggle in.

 ----

Your eyes open. You lean over to look at the clock blearily, and see that it's 1:05 in the morning. Yawning, you look over to find the movie's special features playing, and Annie fast asleep from the day's labor. Turning back over, you realize your throat is dry. You'd have no trouble finding your way down in the dark for some water, and possibly a snackie or two. 

Down the hall, Sheriff Brackett is tossing and turning through his dream.

_Fuck... your ass looks so good in his dream, in a cheerleader skirt. The skirt barely covers the bottom of it, and you're otherwise naked under a baggy Haddonfield varsity jacket, that hangs partially open._

_He vaguely remembers offering to do up the buttons of the jacket, or you'll catch a chill, but he's weak. He wants you to take it all off._

_God, yes..._

_His hand rubs down your shoulder, down your stomach, then rubs between your legs. Suddenly the setting has changed; you're bent over his squad car, tits pressed flat against the hood. He's dressed in his full sheriff's uniform, aviator sunglasses on. Anyone could drive by at any time and see just what you're doing._

_"You want this, hun?" he murmurs to you in a fog of lust, rubbing his clothed cock against your ass. "Let me show you what little sluts get in my town."_

"Mff," the Sheriff groans in bed, body responding to that part of the dream.

_"Fuck yeah," he can hear you moan, "Fuck me so good. Fuck me, daddy, I need you inside me, teaching me a lesson."_

_Brackett's hips plunge forward as he rocks them, imagining how he'd keep you pressed there, telling you to take what he gives. He keeps getting harder and harder, and lets out a breathless moan as he already feels an orgasm approach. You flip onto your back, and lick your lips like a vixen, encouraging him in broad daylight._

_"Come on me?"_

_"Unf..." Brackett mumbles into his pillow, and rocks his hips forward, pushing his cock against the mattress as he throbs for release._

_"Please, please, Sheriff Brackett, sir, I've been so fuckin’ bad."_

_In the dream, he unzips himself, and finally opens your legs, burying himself into your tight heat on the hood of his car-_

"Jesus!"

He shoots up in bed, running a hand through his mussed hair. He turns the bedside lamp on, catching his breath. Your tits still ensnare his mind, and he rubs his eyes. Then he feels the weight between his legs, and looks down to find himself with a painful erection, precum soaking through his boxers. When he has the opportunity, he sleeps commando, but on nights when Annie was home or she had guests, he doesn't for obvious reasons. He can still see the outline of his bulge though, and feel how far gone he was.

"Aw. Damn it all to hell," he grumbles, and sucks in a quick breath as the sheets brush against him. Well, at least he didn't finish all over the bedding. He had been getting pretty close there.

Images of you flash through his head, that smirk you always give him, your innocent little blink, the way you licked the sauce from your fingertips tonight, god, what he wouldn't give to see you blow him.

"You sir, need to calm down and go back to sleep," he says aloud, rubbing his eyes again, "That's your daughter's best friend."

He knew as well as any after years of experience though, that an erection like this one would not go away easily, but he could at least try to stave off taking care of it til he got up, so he could blame it on morning wood.

He gets up, out of bed, and scratches his stomach as he walks downstairs for a midnight sweet treat. Even though Annie would skewer him come morning for snacking after pizza, maybe a little sugar would help get his mind off his situation.

"Shit and carry seven," he mutters, noticing a light in the kitchen in front of him. He sees you, perfectly presented in lacy panties, bending over to grab something from the fridge. Your curves, and cute little ass throw him into another meltdown that almost sends him running back upstairs... but you turn, spoon hanging from your mouth.

"Mr. Brackett?"

He swallows, tries to appear nonchalant. "(y/n)!" He leans against the counter and crosses his legs. "What, uh, what're you doing up, sweetheart?"

You shrug sheepishly. "I was hungry. Hope you don't mind, I... had some ice cream."

He shakes his head. "I was just on my way for some myself. Don’t tell Annie-- she wants me to lose the stomach, but I figure, at my age, ice cream and sticky buns aren't such a crime."

"I think you look great," you walk toward him and rub a hand against his stomach. "I wouldn't change a thing." His breath hitches.

"Well thank you."

"So you really don't mind?" you gesture to the ice cream with a pout.

"You know anything in this place is yours too."

You lick the dripping spoon. "...Anything?"

He stops, scratches his head, and jerks a thumb back. "You enjoy the ice cream, I think I’ll--"

"Didn't you want some too?" you murmur, and walk forward with the carton. You take a spoonful, and reach it out to his mouth. He opens his lips and takes it, and you watch him lick it all off, sharp eyes never leaving you.

"Mm. Good, right?"

"Uh huh."

"You look like you'd be very talented at eating a woman out, Mr. Brackett." Your hands reach around to slide down his ass before he can blabber his way out of this one. "...When was the last time you made a woman feel real good?"

"Umm," he mumbles, transfixed by you. You feel his hips bump forward, and you take another spoonful of ice cream, licking it off yourself. Then, with the sweet taste of vanilla still in your mouth, you lean up and kiss him. He exhales desperately, hands flying to your back to squeeze you to him, and you lick along his bottom lip before getting to his tongue, sharing the taste. Your left hand reaches down to palm him in his pants, and the reaction he gives was worth the wait.

"Kiddo, I just want you to..." his voice is shaky as he breaks away. He's fighting hard to control himself, you can tell. "I just want you to be very sure of all this if we..."

"I've been wanting you to fuck me forever, sir," you tell him, "I'm pretty sure."

"Forever's a long time, (y/n)..."

"I know. That's how long I've been waiting, picturing your hands all over my body. Don't keep me waiting anymore."

He picks you up, holding you against the wall as he reaches into his boxers. You pull your panties down, then off one leg, the lacy garments hanging by a single toe. He lines up at your entrance, and kisses you again.

"Tell me to stop at any time, I'll do it, sweetie."

"I don't want you to stop," you breathe desperately, and pull yourself forward to sink down on him. The raspy groan he lets out sends shivers through you, and he grunts as he pulls back and slams back in, fucking you bent over the kitchen counter.

"Hold me down, daddy," you whine, and you swear he mumbles a 'fuck' under his breath.

"You want daddy to do this?" he coos softly, holding you down by the neck against the counter, face pressed to the side. His grip is gentle, but you love the control he has. It's so different from the way you usually see him-- this mist be what he's like on a job.

His voice is calm, level, bringing you back to earth, grounding you.

"Daddy's gonna fuck you good. Fuck you real good, sweetie, that's right..." His grip tightens, and you bite your lip hard as you roll back again and again, listening to his short grunts and drawn out groans of pleasure.

"Please... please... Mr. Brackett, oh my god," you whisper, and he braces himself on the counter, breath coming out in hard pants just like yours. You glance back, and he looks debauched, hair falling out of his tightly wound ponytail and falling around his face.

"Keep your face forward honey, you're gonna get a sore neck," he admonishes softly, and you moan, pressing your cheek to the table again.

Brackett tries to hurry up. If Annie were to ever come down and see this, she would never let him hear the end of it.

Brackett's thrusts start to get sloppy. He's trying to keep quiet, but it's hard, and you have to bite your fist. You want to moan his name, tell him how good he is.

"Grab my tits," you moan.

"W-what?"

"My tits, play with my tits," you groan, and fumbling a little, Brackett reaches forward, and massages them in his hand.

"Oh god," he mutters, and you feel your orgasm threaten to explode.

"Sweetie, sweetie, (y/n), fuck babygirl," Brackett whispers, "Babygirl, that feels so good..."

You look back, lips swollen and eyes half lidded. "May I please come, sir?"

He leans forward, mustache tickling your cheek. "You can do whatever your little heart desires, princess."

"Ohgod," you cry, and come hard on his cock. He slams his hips into you twice more, and pulls out quickly, jerking off onto your ass. You feel it hit you, and wiggle your hips a little, grinning. He sighs in satisfaction, and grabs a roll of paper towel, cleaning you up. You feel some dripping down the backs of your thighs, and he cleans that up too.

"Your pull-out game is strong, Mr. Brackett," you tease, still bent over, casually picking up the ice cream again and digging in. He looks up from where he's cleaning your ass up, eyes wide.

"My... my what?"

You giggle at his mystified expression. "Just kiss me."

He helps you stand up, and cups your cheeks, giving you the most passionate kiss you'd ever received. He sits down at the kitchen table, and you sit down on his lap, lazily making out with him. His hands feel up the curve of your back, down to your ass, then up again to caress your neck, attaching his lips and leaving a mark. You pull away, resting your forehead against his as he gently rests his hands on your hips.

"You're a sweet girl, (y/n)." 

"Just sweet?" 

"Well... I could use some other words, but that's the respectful way of putting it. That was really good," he murmurs against your lips.

"Yeah?" you smile.

"I haven't come that hard since I was your age."

You snap his waistband, handing him a spoon for the ice cream. "Let's try to outdo ourselves when I come visit for Christmas break, mmkay?"

He takes the spoon as you take yours, and you clink them together, sharing the rest of the tub.


End file.
